Fungal infections of the nail (known as onychomycosis) and surrounding skin are unsightly and, in certain cases, can result in loss of the nail. These infections are caused by dermatophytes, Candida and non-dermatophytic moulds. Common dermatophytes which infect the nail and surrounding skin include Trichophyton rubrum and Trichophyton mentagrophytes. 
Current treatment options for onychomycosis include oral treatment with terbinafine, itraconazole, griseofulvin or fluconazole. Alternative options include topical treatment with amorolfine or ciclopirox. One such topical composition is described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,957,730 to Bohn et al. which discloses a nail varnish comprising a film forming substance and a 1-hydroxy-2-pyridone derivative (such as ciclopirox).
U.S. Pat. No. 6,455,592 to Laugier et al. describes a composition comprising a pharmacologically-effective amount of terbinafine hydrochloride, a solvent medium comprising water and at least one straight- or branched-chain C2-C8 alkanol, and a hydrophilic penetration agent.
US published patent application no. 2003/0190340 to Bohn et al. discloses a preparation comprising a hydrophilic gel-forming agent, water and a compound such as 1-hydroxy-4-methyl-6-cyclohexyl-2(1H)pyridone.
US published patent application no. 2004/0028721 to Colombo et al. discloses single-layer films for the dermal or transdermal administration of active ingredients comprising at least an active ingredient, a film forming agent and a hydrophilic adhesive polymer.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,807,854 to Bartroli et al. describes novel pyrimidone derivatives, such as albaconazole, showing activity against Candida albicans, Candida krusei and Aspergillus fumigatus. 
WO 2008/021049 to Paredes et al. describes novel crystalline forms of albaconazole, namely crystalline Forms I, II, III, IV, V and VI.
There remains a need in the art for methods of topically treating or preventing onychomycosis and other fungal infections of the skin. The present invention addresses these needs.